


Laurent Prouvaire Arranges Things

by BadassIndustries



Series: Dancing Through Life [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Complete Gender Equality, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Jehan loves Montparnasse and being Dramatic, Jehanparnasse Week 2018, Meeting the Parents, Nonbinary Jehan, Nonbinary parent, Only angst in Montparnasse's mind, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries
Summary: Montparnasse calls on Jehan's parents. It's an ...interesting experience.Takes place after Maskerade and Maze





	Laurent Prouvaire Arranges Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomedayTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayTheSky/gifts).



> I started this story ages ago, but didn't finish it until I had the motivation of Jehanparnasse week 2018.  
> Luckily, this neatly fits the theme of today, 'Alternate Universe'
> 
> This story is a gift for SomedayTheSky, inspired by their lovely comments. I hope you like it!

Montparnasse was waiting, hat in hand, trying very hard to keep his sang-froid, even in the face of the ruckus coming from the morning room. He had been listening at the door, but the raised voices of Jehan and their mother had rendered that wholly unnecessary. They had been arguing loudly for a full twenty minutes. Every time Jehan mentioned love, their mother raised her voice more. Montparnasse had been studying the way the delicate vase near the door trembled every time one of them attempted to leave the room and immediately jumped back into the fray, slamming the door each time.

Montparnasse had been told very sternly that this was between Jehan and their mother and that he should wait for them, and not leave on any account. After ten minutes, a kindly older servant brought him some tea. Now, the tea was long gone and Montparnasse was listening to Jehan and the Baronet shout lines of poetry at each other. A neatly dressed maid appeared from downstairs, smiling at him with a kindness that did not make up for the fact that she was barely holding in a giggle fit. She bobbed a curtsy.

“If you please, sir, the master has invited you into the sanctuary.”

She turned away, and since following her seemed the better alternative to listening to the Baronet expounding on the virtues of an equal marriage in iambic pentameter, he followed in her trail until she gestured to a finely panelled door. Why he was being led to a so called sanctuary, he had no idea. Affecting disinterest, he walked into the room without knocking.

It turned out to be a finely outfitted library, books overflowing from the shelves piled neatly next to a comfortable sofa. Reclining elegantly on the sofa was Jehan’s other parent. Montparnasse felt his temper flare. Had he been summoned here only so Jehan’s parents could warn him off where Jehan could not hear? But Mr Prouvaire did not look like he was about to send Montparnasse packing with threats to never return. In fact, he only smiled broadly at Montparnasse. His smile had a calculated charm that Jehan’s unbridled passion could not mimic, but it did not feel like an attack. His suit was impeccably cut, if a little heavy on the lace trim. He looked to be an idle man of leisure, not at all the concerned, protective parent.

“Come in dear boy! You are the famous Montparnasse, are you not? Jehan did say you were very fashionable.”

His voice was very much like Jehan’s. Pleasant to the ear but a bit wistful when not overflowing with passion. Mr Prouvaire got up elegantly and walked to the sideboard to pour himself a glass, chatting amiably all the while. Drink in hand, he looked Montparnasse up and down with a small smile.

“My compliments to your tailor. I tried my best with Jehan, but they do insist in wearing all bright colours together. I’m glad to see their chosen love has the good sense not to combine puce and burgundy. Drink?”

Montparnasse narrowed his eyes at him, but the good-natured offer seemed to be in earnest.

“Thank you sir. But surely you did not call me here solely to share your sherry with me?”

Mister Prouvaire pulled a dramatic grimace of distaste. “Please, none of those sirs or ladies, please. Call me Laurent. Don’t you think all that Mr and Miss business is terribly confining? Surely a gentle won’t have to feel confined in his own home?”

With something like passion shining on Laurent’s face, Jehan’s resemblance to their parent was abundantly clear. Laurent pressed a glass in Montparnasse’s hand with a friendly pat on his shoulder.

“Now dear boy, I have invited you into my sanctuary because it’s rather too unpleasant to hear the delights of my life quarrel. And besides, isn’t it time for me to get to know my future son-in-law?”

He gestured expansively to the chair opposite the sofa. Montparnasse sat down, not able to properly conceal his shock. Whatever he expected, welcoming acceptance was not part of it. When he spoke, it was to the swirling liquor in his glass.

“I doubt you will have to call me that. The Baronet does not seem to approve Jehan’s choice.”

Laurent did not react appropriately to this solemn accusation. He laughed vivaciously and seemed to regard Montparnasse with a pitying expression.

“My dear fellow, do you really think any one person could keep Jehan from their heart’s desire?” He laughed again.

“Let me tell you the secret of living with the more tempestuous Prouvaires. It is knowing that, to live an easy life, you must allow them to create and solve their own difficulties. They both want to tear down mountains to get their way even when there’s a perfectly convenient gravel path already there.” He sighed dramatically.

“You see, I love my wife very much and she will always ensure I can go through life without a care in the world. This will however involve standing idly by while she eradicates everything in our paths that could possibly cause us discomfort. And I’m afraid that right now, that obstacle is you.”

Laurent reclined further and savoured a sip of his sherry. He looked the very picture of idle contentment. Montparnasse called upon all the hauteur his mother had instilled in him. He would not show that the insult had hit its mark. His mother, the most charming Courtisane in the country had taught him better. They were the Jewels of the Demi-monde and he would not let himself be treated this way. Not even by Jehan’s parent.

“I assure you—” he started, voice tightly controlled to cover up his indignation. But Laurent Prouvaire spoke over him, gesturing with his glass.

“Jehan has threatened to elope with a frightening sincerity. I trust you will not let that happen. You seem like a young man of honour, I’m sure you have the sense not to tear their life apart needlessly.”

Montparnasse got to his feet stiffly. “I think I must go now,” he said, icily.

“Oh no dear boy, you misunderstand me. An elopement would injure the Baronet very much. I could not let that happen. I love her quite fearfully, you know. And my life wouldn’t have a moment of peace.”

“I see.” Montparnasse took up his hat. This shocked Laurent out of his languor. He jumped up to bar the way.

“I don’t know what I’m about, talking to a young lover like this. Of course you won’t see sense.”

Montparnasse tried to move past him, but Laurent would not let himself be moved without resorting to violence.

“You misunderstand me! An elopement cannot happen. You must be married from this house, banns read and all. Surely you won’t deprive me of the opportunity to buy Jehan’s wedding clothes?”

For a moment, Montparnasse’s mind was completely blank. A second later, a thousand questions welled up. Would Laurent really oppose his wife? Could Jehan be right? Was a marriage possible?

“I beg your pardon?” was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Laurent relaxed against the doorway.

“Ah, now you see what I was trying to say. Jehan might think Gretna Green is terribly romantic, but it would ruin their mother’s happiness and my domestic peace. I’d much rather a son-in-law I can proudly present to my neighbours. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Montparnasse could not speak. He could not believe it. Laurent smiled and pushed him back towards his chair.

“Besides, I have heard you might have a drop or two of noble blood. Very hush hush,  I understand, but Miss Franks from the Lodge will be terribly jealous. The best she can aspire to is a knighted cousin!”

He pressed Montparnasse’s glass in his hand again.

“You look as if you’ve taken a shock, my boy. Now, you just drink up and think of how to convince Jehan a church wedding is the way to go after all.”

By the time Jehan stormed into the room and threw their arms around Montparnasse demonstratively, Laurent and Montparnasse had set a date for Montparnasse’s mother to call and started a strategy to make the Jehan’s maid understand that Jehan was not to be encouraged to buy anything in Pomona green. Even when the Baronet followed them a few minutes later, cursing and irately yelling about marriage settlements, Montparnasse could not keep the smile of his face.


End file.
